Booty shorts and cheering up greed
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: ANOTHER ONCEST ! I hope people comment on this one.. Greed is upset because of a drop in thneed sales. but Oncie won't have that, he decides to cheer him up. Will it work? read and find out! THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM MY BUD, ALEXIA H. AKA LEXI! enjoy ! rated M to be safe


_**A/N: Oncest is back~! Even though I'm writing a thrax and ozzy fanfiction I just can't stop on oncest. My friend, Alexia H. gave me this idea during a RP. Warning, there's butt bouncing, crotch grinding yaoi in here. XD on another note: I realized HARDLY ANYONE IS COMMENTING. It makes me feel like you didn't like it. So, if it's not too much to ask, please comment! Enjoy! Also, I know my writing isn't coming in like it used to. The reason: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW~! So, I've been trying to reply to her as well as all mah friends. I'll work around this.**_

 _ **Booty Shorts and cheering up Greed**_

Oncie had his lips pursed, holding his pencil between his upper lip and nose. He was resting his chin on his folded hands. His elbows resting on the table top by a bag of marshmallows. Oncie was sitting in his seat that was by Greed-ler's seat. Once-ler was waiting on Greed-ler. It was lunchtime. Greed was having a lunch meeting. Of course it sort of disappointed Oncie, but he accepted it. How else would they get money or make thneeds.

The Once-ler heard footsteps coming. Excited, Oncie dropped the pencil and sat up in his seat. The doors opened, and Greed-ler walked in. He was wearing his blue sparkling sunglasses. That sort of put Oncie on edge, because Greed hardly ever had on his glasses around the young Once-ler. Greed was silent. He stood there for a moment before walking behind the desk and sitting in his seat. Oncie looked at Greed-ler in confusion. Greed usually tells Once-ler about the meetings so the younger could be up to speed. Greed-ler kept his glasses on, hiding his emotions. The only thing Oncie could tell was that the older Once-ler was stressed. He noticed it by the way he was twisted his gloves this way and that.

"So, Greedy, how did it go?" Oncie asked nonchalantly.

Greed sighed, "It went okay. Just a bunch of news and numbers."

The Once-ler was worried now, "Did something happen?" Greed was silent, not answering.

"Greedy~... please answer me." Once-ler whined, pouting.

Another sigh, "It's nothing. The marketing people just informed me about a drop in sales. Not many people are buying thneeds."

It became apparent to Oncie that Greed was sad as well as stressed. He understood what it meant. It meant that they would soon lead to the downhill part of the rollercoaster of their life. The young Once-ler wanted to comfort the eldest. He wanted him to know that everything will be fine. So there Oncie sat, staring at his other half sign papers with melancholy. He thought about what made Greed happy. Money, marshmallows, pancakes, than Oncie thought of something. He jerked his head up in realization. He knew _that_ might work. The Once-ler stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The young Once-ler excused himself, walking toward the door.

"Alright." Greed answered.

Once-ler took a half hour getting the plan ready. When it was ready, he went back to the office. He opened the doors. The first thing he saw was Greed sadly signing papers with his hand on his forehead, showing his stress.

"Hi, Oncie." Was all he said, not looking up. That upset Oncie a little, but he had a plan.

"Hey, Greed." Oncie turned around and bended over, "did you know we had a design on the edges of these doors?"

Greed rolled his eyes, whatever Oncie was planning he wasn't in the mood for. He looked up out of curiousity, what he saw made a smirk tug at his lips. There was Oncie bent over, his ass in the air. He was wearing tight booty shorts that rounded his buttcheeks.

"What are you doing?" Greed-ler asked, has sadness falling with every shake that ass made when Oncie moved.

"I'm checking out the design in the door." The Once-ler innocently said, bending farther down.

"Oh really? Then why are you wearing those shorts?"

Oncie stood up straight and walked over to Greed, "Well, it started getting hot. So, I decided to change." The younger Once-ler went to Greed-ler's chair and began to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around the eldest Once-ler's neck and smiled.

"How does this make you feel, Greedy?"

Greed smirked, "Are you doing this to cheer me up?"

"Maybe." Oncie slipped off Greed-ler's lap and turned around, bending to look at something under the desk that wasn't there.

"Did you drop something down here? I'll get it." The Once-ler bended more, bouncing his round ass as he did so. Greed was slowly getting better. It made him happy to know Oncie would go this far to make him happy. Greed placed his hand on Oncie's butt, kneading it a little. Oncie mewled.

"Come a little closer, Oncie. I think I see something." Said name complied, moving closer so his rump was moving against Greed's leg. Oncie stretched forward a little, making the tight shorts even tighter around the round ass. The younger Once-ler popped his ass a little as he stretched. Greed could feel Oncie's skin start to rise in temperature as he rubbed his hand under The Once-ler's shirt, raking his fingers against his back.

"Your getting hot, let me take your shirt off." Greed-ler smirked as he leaned forward, moving the grey and white material off Oncie's body.

"A-are you feeling better, Greedy?" Oncie asked, looking behind his shoulder.

Greed chuckled, "Why don't you come closer and see?" Greed-ler loosened his tie and unbuttoned his green sports jacket and white button-up.

Oncie stood up straight, turned around and straddled Greed-ler again, easing his fingers into the unbuttoned material and slipping them off Greed's shoulders. Then Once-ler pulled on his tie a little, bringing him closer and kissing him. Greed-ler eased his tongue in Oncie's mouth with both love and lust. He moved his slick organ around Oncie's and lured him to a dance. Their tongues dances then wrestled. Greed-ler won and pulled on Oncie's ass shorts in response. Once-ler gasped, then smiled, standing up and turning around. He unbuttoned his shorts and eased them down, showing a pair of thongs. This amused Greed. He pulled the waist string and snapped them against Oncie's body.

"I didn't know you owned a thong, Oncie."

Oncie moaned, "I-It was a secret. I was saving them for a day like this."

"A day I was upset?" Greed slipped the material off those hips.

"N-no. A day I would give you a dance." Oncie banded farther down, giving Greedy a clear view of his tight hole. Greed-ler groaned, reaching over and rubbing the area absentmindedly. Oncie moaned, staying bended over and leaning his ass closer to the finger. Greed-ler smirked, easing his gloved finger into the first ring of Oncie's ass. The feeling made The Once-ler arch his back, writhing.

"Oh! G-Greedy!"

Greed kept his finger still, "Yes, baby?"

Oncie groaned, "M-more!"

The green-clad man's smirk grew, "'More' what, Oncie? I don't know what you want."

"Y-your finger! Put it in d-deeper!"

"Why? Will I find my lucky charms?" Greed laughed. Oncie rolled his eyes, giggling a little.

"N-no, but please"

"Oh alright." Greed smirked, moving his finger deeper, Oncie squealed.

A few hours later, The Once-ler was sitting on Greed-ler's lap. He had his arms wrapped around Greed's neck with his head resting on his shoulder. Greed stroked Oncie's sweaty back lovingly, taking a drag of his cigar. Once-ler sighed happily. The younger then sat up on the other's lap. Blue eyes stared into green.

"Are y-you feeling better now, Greedy?" Oncie asked sleepily, but concerned. Greed smiled, leaning forward and kissing The Once-ler, putting his cigar out at the same time.

"Oncie, you care about me so much. Thank you for cheering me up."

The Once-ler beamed through his drowsiness, "Anything for you, daddy! I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Greed-ler kissed Oncie again, then helped him back into his clothes.

 _ **A/N: ...I am horrible at my time management... This took me, what, three or two weeks to actually finish. at least it's pretty long… X3 I'm so sorry, Lexi! This isn't the first time this happened, I still have a invader zim to do and my cousin's birthday fanfic... Anyways, I love you guys, I hope you guys that are reading love my work. I know it's all full of shit but at least I try. I still cannot believe i said 'find my lucky charms' i'm insane. Goosebumps! Like and comment...please? Bye. *flies off***_


End file.
